An electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, a notebook PC, and PDA includes a display module for providing an image or a video to a user.
Such electronic device may include various functions as well as a display function, for example, a photographing function, a user recognition function, or the like. To this end, an electronic device may include a sensor module, which is a function module different from the display module.